Perfect Illusion
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: Matt lives a perfect life. But what if that perfect life was just a perfect illusion. How will Taichi save his friend before the Bearer of Friendship disappear forever. And how can they fight something that doesn't have a body. Sets during Digimon 01. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, because if I do, Tsunamon would be my stuff plushie doll.

Settings: This story sets during Digimon Adventures, after they have defeated Myotismon… or was it Vamdamon… or was that the same Digimon but with two different names… Ah, anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare**

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

"_**Wake up, Matt!!!"**_

Blue eyes snapped open, as a small thin figure instinctively sat up in bed. The pale skin that was even more paler than usual in the moonlight was matted with sweat as the figure gasped like it had just ran a marathon. For a moment, his eyes swept around the familiar dark bedroom, half-expecting someone to be there but there was no one. The room was empty except for him. He was alone.

_It was just a dream…_

Sighing in relieve, he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table and swore lightly; 2.38 a.m. Too early to be up. He has school in 5 hours and he refused to go to school with panda eyes. Closing his eyes again, he slumped back onto his bed and willed sleep to come. But it did not come. He could not forget the dream – or nightmare, that he just had. The voice, he could have sworn it was real. But an empty room is proof enough that it was not real… isn't it?

After about 10 minutes of tossing and turning, Matt finally gave up and tossed his blankets away. He could not sleep in this bedroom; he kept expecting someone with waist-long black hair and red-eyes to step out of the shadows at any moment… and much to his embarrassment, this made him scared. Slipping into his night slippers, he made his way out of the room and across the hall to where his little brother's room was, making sure to stay silent as not to wake his parents in the opposite room. Gently, he pushed the door with the whacky happy face on it open and slipped in.

Unlike his own room which was sparsely furnished, Takeru's room was decor with childishness in mind. In every single corner, a pile of toys and soft-toys or both could be spotted. Though, it was to be expected as Takeru was only 8 years old, but the older brother did not remember owning so many toys or fluffiness when he was at the same age. But then again, he was never the one into plushie-toys anyways. Maybe big brother is just more mature than their sibling.

Swallowing a little bit of that big brother pride, Matt carefully tiptoed on the toy strewn floor and slipped into the bed beside Takeru. He was aware that the situation was a bit reversed. Usually, it was Takeru that would come looking for him at night when he had a nightmare but this time it was him… Matt Ishida – the big brother. It was quite embarrassing to admit, but hearing his little brother's soft steady breath was the only way to put his mind to ease when it was _him_ the one that have the nightmares.

"Oniichan?" Takeru muttered groggily, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Matt smiled sheepishly at his little brother, "You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight, do you T.K?"

"Um, no" Takeru replied, already dozing off again.

"Thanks, T.k"

Takeru muttered something in his sleep and unconsciously cuddled closer to his big brother. Matt smiled and responded with a soft kiss on those rosy cheeks.

"Good night, Takeru" He whispered. "I love you."

In a few minutes, sleep had consumed him.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Seven figures of the digidestined sat in a circle, where their eighth member was lying on his back in the center. If it had not been for the steady rise and fall of the chest, anyone could have mistaken the unmoving figure to be dead.

_No, he's still breathing, so that means he's still alive. _Tai thought ruefully, adverting his eyes away from the unconscious form. He could not bear to watch how helpless and vulnerable his friend was any longer. That damn thing, he wanted to rip it out and smash it with his feet… but Izzy had said that it was not a good idea as the thing was already planted into the skull. Pulling it out using force might cause permanent damage to the brain and it was more likely that it would result in death rather than help the unconscious boy to wake up.

"Tai," Sora spoke beside him, her face smudged with tear streaks. Evidently, she had been crying earlier, not that she was the only one. Mimi, Kari and Takeru had each broken into tears right after the incident and they were still crying even now, though their cries have subsided into forced controlled sobs. "What should we do now?"

He did not answer her and instead punched the ground in front of him, cursing angrily. He doesn't know what to do and was totally lost right now. It was time like this, he knew, that the leader plays an important role but he could not think of anything right now. He was a failure. He failed to be a good leader.

Tai stared at the figure lying in front of him, feeling helpless himself.

_Matt, tell me what I should do now?_

**To Be Continue**

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

**A/N:**

This is my first time writing for Digimon and I actually have not finished watching it yet because Ryuu-Rouge fansub [the only fansub doing Digimon has not finish subbing it yet. But I do have the gist of the entire plot so that my story would not run _too_ wild. I apologize beforehand for any OOC-ness that might occur. But, I am glad that I have not forgotten to write seemingly I had stopped writing for nearly six months. [Nobody ever told me that College life could suck the life out of you

I know it is a little bit short but please tell me what you think of the story. That is, please review or give a constructive critism.


End file.
